<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thrilling by LyriaMelody</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276026">Thrilling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaMelody/pseuds/LyriaMelody'>LyriaMelody</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Everyone is angry at everyone, I'm sorry I like hurting my favorite characters and Jesper is my fave, Jesper Fahey/Kaz Brekker (one sided), Jesper's many addictions, M/M, Spoilers for Crooked Kingdom, This isn't gonna be happy, probably not gonna have a happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaMelody/pseuds/LyriaMelody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of domestic life, Jesper has had enough. He wants more and he's gonna do everything he can to make his life interesting again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, I just had this idea while showering and I had to write it. Not sure if I'll be able to write the next chapters, I'll try to though.<br/>Sorry for any mistakes, this is the first fanfiction I write in english as this is not my first language.<br/>Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jesper seemed calm as he entered the room. Of course, inside he was conflicted but he didn’t want to let it be known although Kaz could probably feel it. Kaz barely looked at him, focused on what he was writing. Jesper walked up to the desk and sat on the chair in front of the other boy. Kaz kept writing, without acknowledging the other person in the room but Jesper didn’t mind, he could be patient… maybe not for long though. Thankfully, Kaz finally put his pen down and looked up at the man who was now fidgeting, his fake calmness slowly disappearing.</p><p>“Jes.</p><p>Kaz.”</p><p>They looked at each other for a few seconds, it had been months since they last saw each other. Jesper had been quite busy, he actually went away for a couple months to visit his father and he had only recently come back.</p><p>“How is Colm?”</p><p>Jesper nodded. </p><p>“Good, thank you. How’s Inej?”</p><p>Kaz gave him a strange look.</p><p>“I don’t know.</p><p>Um.  Then how are the Dregs doing?”</p><p>Kaz shook his head.</p><p>“You don’t need to know that.</p><p>I just wanted to make conversation.”</p><p>Kaz gave an insincere smile.</p><p>“Since when do we do that?”</p><p>Jesper shrugged. </p><p>“I thought maybe now we should try to keep at least some contact, who knows what could happen.”</p><p>Kaz seemed to realize something as soon as Jesper said those words. He sat more comfortably in his chair without breaking eye contact with Jesper.</p><p>“Oh, now I understand.</p><p>What?”</p><p>This time, Kaz’s smile seemed more sincere but also a little bit mocking.</p><p>“I understand why you came here and the answer is no.</p><p>I came here to say hello. That’s all.</p><p>Sure. Well now that you’ve said hello, you can go back.”</p><p>Kaz went back to his paper but Jesper didn’t move. He actually didn’t say a thing for a few seconds before he couldn’t take it anymore.</p><p>“Fine… I’m here for something else</p><p>And the answer is no.</p><p>Oh come on Kaz! You don’t even know what I was gonna say.”</p><p>Kaz put his pen down again and looked up.</p><p>“Okay. Tell me.”</p><p>Jesper seemed to hesitate.</p><p>“I was just gonna say, I think people are spying on Wylan and I.”</p><p>Kaz didn’t react for a time before actually laughing. It was a short sort of laugh, without any real joy.</p><p>“So that’s how you’re gonna ask me, huh?</p><p>Ask you what? I’m not asking you anything.”</p><p>Kaz shook his head again.</p><p>“Look, I know how bored you are with your life right now but I’m not gonna be the one to get you back on the wrong track.”</p><p>Hurt flashed across Jesper’s face.</p><p>“My life isn’t boring. I’m fine.</p><p>Really?”</p><p>Kaz moved slightly forward.</p><p>“Are you really telling me that you aren’t missing your old life? The jobs I gave you, the gambling and the one night stands? Really, Jes, do you think I’m dumb?”</p><p>Fury took over Jesper.</p><p>“I don’t need all of that anymore. It’s been months now, I’m fine without all of that.</p><p>For the one night stands maybe, because you have your merchling now, probably ready to answer all your possible wants and desires.”</p><p>Kaz almost seemed disgusted at that while Jesper felt more and more furious.</p><p>“And for the gambling, well, I’m sure you still manage to have some card games from time to time but Wylan has restricted your access to money, hasn’t he?</p><p>I have money to my name-</p><p>That you gave to your father. Meaning it’s not yours anymore. Meaning your last resort to finding some thrilling action in your life is to come back to me to ask for a job. Am I wrong?”</p><p>They stared at each other. Jesper wanted to strangle him.</p><p>“Yes. Fine. You guessed right, now give me something to do.”</p><p>Kaz took his pen again for the second time.</p><p>“No.</p><p>What do you mean, no? You surely have something I can do!</p><p>Oh, yeah, but I won’t let you do it.</p><p>Why not?! You know you can trust me. I can still do it.</p><p>I know.”</p><p>Jesper got up from his seat, pushing the chair back.</p><p>“Come on Kaz, give me something, I need something.</p><p>And would Wylan approve?</p><p>Since when do you care about his opinion?”</p><p>Kaz looked up. Jesper’s face couldn’t hide his anger anymore, his fists were clenched up and slightly shaking.</p><p>“Your little boyfriend came to me a few weeks ago, before you came back from your vacation.”</p><p>That seemed to do the trick, Jesper suddenly calmed down.</p><p>“W-What? Why?</p><p>He knew you’d have issues just helping him manage everything. But he actually thought you’d last at least two months. He’s way too hopeful when it comes to you.”</p><p>Jesper sat back slowly, realization slowly dawning onto him. They didn’t talk for quite a bit longer this time, both thinking about different things. Jesper felt as though his head was about to blow up. </p><p>“Why… why are you refusing then? Why does Wylan guessing I was gonna ask you has to do with anything?”</p><p>Kaz sighed.</p><p>“I made a deal with him. I won’t give you any jobs anymore, not until he approves.</p><p>… What? But why did you make a deal with him?!”</p><p>Kaz chuckled.</p><p>“In case you haven’t noticed, he actually is very powerful now.</p><p>And what? You’re afraid of him?</p><p>Of course not, don’t be stupid. I just think having him as an ally is better than having him as an enemy. For now at least.”</p><p>Jesper didn’t say anything. He felt as though he didn’t understand anything anymore. He felt betrayed, not only by Kaz but by Wylan, his Wylan, the one person he thought he would trust. </p><p>“What if you sent me away on a job?”</p><p>Jesper was getting desperate but he couldn’t just leave it at that.</p><p>“And what kind of job would need you to be away?</p><p>Inej.”</p><p>Kaz stopped writing.</p><p>“I know you’ve been sending letters to her. I’m pretty sure you’re writing one right now.”</p><p>Kaz looked at Jesper, his eyes were cold. Jesper wondered if he should stop.</p><p>“You haven’t gotten news from her in a long time, right? Well I could go search for her. I could do it, you know I’d be able to. That way you’d know for sure she is safe.”</p><p>Silence. Jesper shifted slightly in his seat, still thinking about the fact that Wylan had struck a deal with Kaz, behind his back, to control him, to have him where he wanted, unable to do anything.</p><p>“I’ll say this only once Jes, don’t you dare ask me to give you a job again.</p><p>Or what? Huh? Will you kill me? Just because I mentioned her? You don’t want to anger Wylan so you can’t do anything, can you?”</p><p>Kaz moved forward again, threateningly.</p><p>“I could do much worse than killing you. And Wylan doesn’t scare me, I could have a dozen men at his door in about ten minutes and that would be the end of him and his business. I ruined his father, I can ruin him too, so stop annoying me before I decide to do something about it.”</p><p>Jesper couldn’t take it anymore. He was tired of hearing Kaz refuse him and he could see that the other man would never give up. He got up from his chair without saying anything and went to the door, opening it. He looked back just before he got out, Kaz was writing again.</p><p>“I don’t need you.”</p><p>After he said those last words, he finally closed the door without any gentleness.</p><p>____________________________________________________</p><p>About 24 hours later, the Dregs could only watch as the richest man in Ketterdam, Wylan Van Eck, walked up to their boss’ office. Wylan was one of only four people to be able to go see Kaz without asking first. One of the remaining three was currently lost at sea fighting slave traders, another one was training in another country and the last one had already come to his office the day before. </p><p>Wylan had the decency to knock before entering the room, barely waiting Kaz’s approval before he opened the door and stepped in, dark circles under his eyes, his gaze looking around the room af if he was expecting to find something.</p><p>“Where is he?”</p><p>Kaz looked up to Wylan, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“I assume you’re talking about Jesper.</p><p>Yes, I’m talking about Jesper.”</p><p>His voice seemed higher than usual.</p><p>“People say he came here yesterday. Tell me what you did.”</p><p>Kaz shook his head, going back to reading something.</p><p>“I didn’t do anything to him. He came to ask for a job, I told him no.</p><p>And how could I trust that?</p><p>Ask him. I’m shocked he hasn’t breached the subject with you yet actually, seeing how furious he was with you when I told him about our deal.</p><p>You told him! Why?!</p><p>He would have found out eventually.</p><p>He hasn’t come home…</p><p>And? He’s probably just angry. Maybe he went in town looking for someone to spend the night with.”</p><p>Wylan took a few steps forward, his hands balled up into fists, ready to punch Kaz.</p><p>“He wouldn’t cheat on me. Something happened.”</p><p>Kaz rolled his eyes.</p><p>“You’re so dramatic. It’s been a day, calm down, go home and wait for him to come back begging for forgiveness for making you worry so much.</p><p>Kaz Brekker, if you don’t stop talking right now, I swear to the Saints I’m gonna kill you.”</p><p>Kaz, thankfully for the both of them, didn’t have time to respond to his threat as one of his men entered the room without asking.</p><p>“Boss! Jesper Fahey has been kidnapped!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know it's been a long time since I uploaded the first chapter...<br/>Thank you for the reviews, I hope you'll enjoy this second chapter, I really like writing this story because I have a lot of ideas but it's difficult because I'm also worried about making grammar mistakes since english isn't my first language.<br/>Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Shadow &amp; Bone and I hope you'll enjoy this! :)<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before Kaz could even react the poor man was pushed against the wall, Wylan’s hands on his shoulders.</p><p>“Repeat what you just said,” Wylan was trying his best to keep calm, to a certain extent, the man he was holding against the wall tried to get his hands off of him but to no avail.</p><p>“Let me go,” the man shouted, angrily.</p><p>“Wylan, that’s enough, he won’t be able to tell us the details if you strangle him.”</p><p>Kaz’s voice seemed to make Wylan realize that what he was doing was useless, he eased his hold on the man and took a step back, still feeling anxious and enraged. </p><p>“Tell me what happened,” commanded Kaz, looking as if they were talking about a casual job.</p><p>“Well, we were doing what you asked us, you know…,” the man looked towards Wylan and then back at Kaz as if to ask permission, Kaz gave him a small nod.</p><p>“So, um, we were following him, discreetly...”</p><p>Wylan didn’t say anything so as to know the rest of the story, but he added that to the list of reasons why he would eventually kill Kaz Brekker himself. That list had started a few months ago and Wylan was pretty sure it wasn't even close to being complete.</p><p>“... we don’t know what he was doing exactly, he was just sort of walking around. At some point, we had ended up in a shady part of town and that’s when we saw this group of men arrive, they were at least five. We didn’t even have time to react…, ” the man glanced at Wylan who was trying to process what he just heard.</p><p>“In barely a minute they were gone, taking Jesper with them. We think they didn't see us but we're not sure.”</p><p>Kaz didn’t waste a minute.</p><p>“Do you remember anything about his kidnappers ? What they looked like, what they were wearing ?</p><p>No, they were wearing dark clothes and we couldn’t see their faces…</p><p>You can go now.”</p><p>The man left the room, leaving Wylan visibly furious. Kaz was deep in thoughts, not paying any attention to the other. Wylan was a patient man, he had been patient all his life, taking the pain, the boredom, the stress all for himself just so no one else would be inconvenienced. But in this situation, he couldn’t do that, not when Jesper was in danger.</p><p>“Brekker!”</p><p>Kaz looked up, not expecting this outburst of rage from Wylan. Wylan didn’t say anything, just looked at him, eyes glowing with anger.</p><p>“What?</p><p>Did you know something like this would happen ? Why did you have him followed and why didn’t you tell me ?!</p><p>I didn’t know something would happen and even if I did, I don’t owe you anything.</p><p>I swear, after this, you better stay out of my way.</p><p>You don’t scare me, Van Eck.</p><p>Good, that way you won’t expect it when I murder you.”</p><p>Kaz chuckled. </p><p>“Can’t wait to see you try. Hopefully you’re better at it than your father.”</p><p>Wylan tried to stay calm, he really did, he knew he had something urgent to do now but he couldn’t stop, he couldn’t prevent himself from saying everything he had been thinking for months now and it didn’t even matter to him that no matter what he said or how he said it, he felt like Kaz wouldn’t be even slightly annoyed by it.</p><p>“You don’t deserve him.”</p><p>Kaz stayed silent.</p><p>“You don’t deserve his loyalty.</p><p>But you do?”</p><p>Wylan didn’t answer.</p><p>“I never asked him to,” added Kaz</p><p>“Oh sure you didn’t, isn’t that the whole point of you recruiting someone? That they become loyal?</p><p>Well, you don’t look loyal.”</p><p>Wylan didn’t answer right away, he was looking at the papers on Kaz’s desk, the letter there, on top of the pile, ink still fresh.</p><p>“I was. I still am. Just not to you.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“You remind me of my father sometimes.”</p><p>Kaz blinked.</p><p>“I won’t take that as a compliment.</p><p>It’s not a compliment… But you both only think about how you can win, not caring about who gets hurt.”</p><p>Wylan didn’t seem to be able to look at him.</p><p>“Well except maybe one person for you but obviously everybody else… ”</p><p>Kaz didn’t answer. What good would that do? Apparently something had happened and Wylan hated him now. He didn’t really expect it but it probably was unavoidable.</p><p>“Help me find him. I’ll pay you, I’ll give you anything you want.”</p><p>Wylan was looking at him, he seemed calmer now that he said what had been heavy on his mind.</p><p>“I can’t find him on my own.”</p><p>Kaz didn’t seem surprised by that request, Wylan probably didn’t know anyone else able to do a job like this.</p><p>“Wylan, if you want to be good at your job, you have to learn to negociate, not give away how desperate you are.”</p><p>Wylan was about to throw something at him.</p><p>“I’ll help. For a price. </p><p>What do you want?</p><p>We can discuss the details later.”<br/>
Kaz got up from his chair, taking his coat and his cane before walking past Wylan.</p><p>“Follow me. I know where to start.”</p><p>_________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Half an hour later, the two men arrived in front of a small tavern, buzzing with life, people coming out and going in, mostly drunk. Wylan didn’t know what they were doing here and frankly he didn’t care, he just hoped that they weren’t wasting time, they couldn’t afford to waste time, the stakes were too high. Kaz entered the place without saying anything, expecting Wylan to follow, which he did. Kaz kept on walking, avoiding collision with a few people before they arrived at the back of the tavern, where no one was. Wylan had a hard time keeping up, he even bumped into a girl on the way, spilling her drink but she didn’t even seem to notice.</p><p>“Oh, Dirtyhands! Finally, you came back to see me?” a lady who seemed to be at least forty years old and who was very obviously a waitress here appeared beside them just as they sat down.</p><p>“Obviously, get me the usual,” answered Kaz, barely looking at her. The woman didn’t seem bothered by his lack of interest, she nodded, smiled at Wylan and moved away from the table.</p><p>“Why are we here?” asked Wylan as soon as they were alone again. The young boy tried to focus his eyes on Kaz as he said those words but he was feeling fainter as time passed. It started when they left Kaz’s office, he suddenly felt very hot, like he was in front of a well lit fire, feeling the flames trying to touch him. Then, as they hit the streets of Ketterdam, walking along dark alleys, he felt like something terrible was about to happen, he couldn’t stop looking everywhere, expecting someone to attack them or something deadly to happen to them. Kaz didn’t seem to notice this or, if he did, he didn’t seem to care. It worsened the longer they walked. Ten minutes before they arrived, Wylan was finding it hard to walk, he stumbled a few times, his legs almost refusing to move anymore. Even now, sitting down, he still felt weird.</p><p>“To make a move,” answered Kaz.</p><p>Wylan didn’t get time to ask more questions, a man slowly approached, looking very careful. When he saw Kaz, he seemed to be even more on edge, standing in front of the table, apparently not ready to sit on the last empty chair. </p><p>“You requested me?” asked the man, keeping his eyes on Kaz, acting as though Wylan wasn’t even here.</p><p>“I need Beline, tell her to meet me at the docks in thirty minutes.</p><p>She’s not…</p><p>That wasn’t a question, make sure she’s there,” Kaz got up, ignoring any further remarks from the man. Wylan quickly followed him, getting out of the tavern seemed easier than getting to the table. When they were finally alone, outside, Wylan took a few seconds to take a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves before catching up to Kaz who was already walking away. He quickly reached the other boy.</p><p>“So what was that all about?”</p><p>Kaz glanced at him before answering.</p><p>“We’re going to stop all traffic at the docks.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>